Akatsuki Finds Yahoo
by elric0sis
Summary: YAOI! Basically its a chat room style short drabble. I just wanted to try this style out I'm most like not going to write any of these ever again unless someone requests it!


AU: Ok~! So, honestly I was bored and just decided to make one of these! Please don't shoot me! *looks over shoulder and sees Cat and Bunny loading their shotguns, sweatdropping and runs*  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE INTERNET!

Jashin's_Angel = Hidan  
$Money-Man$=Kakuzu  
PiercingGod= Pein  
Paper Angel=Konan  
BANG-UN= Deidara  
RedPuppet = Sasori  
Big!Shark! =Kisame  
~Red Eyes~ =Itachi  
Man_Muncher =Zetsu  
Good-Boy! = Tobi  
TACLMITH = Madara  
_

_Jashin's_Angel has logged on._  
_$Money-Man$ has logged on._

Jashin's_Angel: Aw fck, ur on 'Kuzu?

$Money-Man$: ...

Jashin's_Angel: wat? cat got ur tongue?

$Money-Man$: ...

Jashin's_Angel: wth man? why da fck won't u talk 2 me?

$Money-Man$: I would, but I can't understand a kami damned word you're saying.

Jashin's_Angel: rly?

_BANG-UN has logged on _  
_RedPuppet has logged on _  
_Paper Angel has logged on_

Jashin's_Angel: dude! blond fckr, 'kuzu can't understand meh!

BANG-UN: rly? wat isnt there 2 understand?

RedPuppet: So you can't understand him either?

$Money-Man$: nope. stupid new aged, text thing a mic jigs...

_Big!Shark! has logged on_

Jashin's_Angel: hey! It's fish fckr! Where's weasel fckr?

Big!Shark!: Ita's still sleeping~ I think I was a little hard on him last night~ *runs to get dango for the soon to be pissed off weasel*

Paper Angel: FINALLY! Some Yaoi!

$Money-Man$: Are you really that desperate for yaoi?

Paper Angel: ...Pein sold my yaoi books and my sercurity cameras broke...

BANG-UN: He sold ur yaoi? And he's still breathing?

Paper Angel: That's just bc he bought me a yaoi umbrella and membership to Yaoi online! *^.^

BANG-UN: that makes sense now...XD

Big!Shark!: Ok! I'm back!

_~Red Eyes~ has logged on_

Big! Shark!: crap.

_~Red Eyes~ has updated status: "Can't go two steps without uke pain from my soon to be dead boyfriend"_

Big!Shark!: Fck.

~Red Eyes~: Hello Kisa.

Big!Shark!: hi..?...

~Red Eyes~: Want something to eat?

Big!Shark!: umm...s-sure?...

~Red Eyes~: Good. I just made some fresh sushi and made your bed on the couch, the place you'll be sleeping for the next week.

Big!Shark!: =T.T=

Jashin's_Angel: Shark got PWNed!

~Red Eyes~: Hidan.

Jashin's_Angel: ya?

~Red Eyes~: Shut up.

BANG-UN: Somebody's a little pissed off...

~Red Eyes~: You have no idea...

_PiercingGod has logged in_

BANG-UN: Don't blame meh 4 the pain in ur ass from ur's and kisame's 'fun'!

_PiercingGod has logged off_

Paper Angel: Better go detraumatize him...

_Paper Angel has logged off _  
_Man_Muncher has logged in _  
_Good-Boy! has logged in _  
_TACLMITH has logged in_

BANG-UN: Crap!

Good-Boy!: HI SEMPAII! ZETSU TAUGHT TOBI HOW TO USE THE COMPUTER!

_BANG-UN has logged out_

Good-Boy: AWW! SEMPAI RAN AWAY!

Man_Muncher: Tobi...You might want to turn off your Caps Lock...

Good-Boy!: like this zetsu?

Man_Muncher: much better...Dumbass...hey, don't be mean...

RedPuppet: Hey, now that I look at it, is your name compensating for something Kisame? You know what they say about big swords...It might be double for big names...

~Red Eyes~: Trust me. He's not compensating for ANYTHING.

Big!Shark!: =O/.\\\\\\\O=

RedPuppet: Dei...What are you doing in here? What are you- ooohhhh~~~

_PiercingGod has logged in _  
_Paper Angel has logged in_

RedPuppet: oooh~ D-Dei~~

_PiercingGod has changed status: "What. The. Hell"_  
_PiercingGod has logged out_

Paper Angel: YAOI HO~!

_Paper Angel has logged out_

RedPuppet: huh? Deidara was just giving my joints some more oil...ooh...n-now I have to go!

_RedPuppet has been D/C_

~Red Eyes~: I'm sorry but, what the hell does your name even mean Madara?

TACLMITH: This? Well duh, it means: Totally Awesome Clan Leader Madara In The House!

~Red Eyes~: ...wow.

Big!Shark!: ...no comment.

Good-Boy!: THAT'S BRILLIANT MADARA-NII-SAN! ^.^

TACLMITH: Thank you! Finally someone understands my brilliance!

_PiercingGod has logged in_

PiercingGod: ...is it over?

~Red Eyes~: For now

PiercingGod: Thank me...

TACLMITH: Is it really that bad?

PiercingGod: ...Is that you madara?

TACLMITH: You know what, hell with this name.

_TACLMITH has changed name too: LonelyLover_

LonelyLover: There? Happy?

Good-Boy!: aww~! Is Madara-Nii-San lonely?

~Red Eyes~: What was your first clue Tobi?

Big!Shark!: aw come on ita~ he's just trying to help

~Red Eyes~: What are you Kisame, his protector?

Big!Shark!: Maybe I am

~Red eyes~: Ok, so now what are you going to do everything for him?

Big!Shark!: Maybe I will, you obviously don't appeciate me!

~Red eyes~: what?...

Big!Shark!: Well, I try and make love to you but every time afterwards all you do is complain! Maybe if I just stopped then you wouldn't have a reason to complain!

~Red Eyes~: kisame...

Big!Shark!: You know what, screw this, I'm going out.

_Big!Shark! has changed status from "In a relationship" to "Single"_  
_Big!Shark! has logged off_

~Red Eyes~: ...

LonelyLover: Are you ok Itachi?

~Red Eyes~: ...

_~Red Eyes~ has changed status: "*cries*"_  
_~Red Eyes~ has logged off_

PiercingGod: wow...Konan is going to be upset when she hears about this as well...

Good-Boy!: Maybe we should check on Itachi-san...

LonelyLover: no...I can hear sobs from his room, I think he just wants to be alone...

_Big!Shark! has logged on_

Big!Shark!: hi...

_Jashin's_Angel has logged on _  
_$Money-Man$ has logged on_

Jashin's_Angel: any1 wanna explain 2 me y weasel fcker is crying his eyes out?

Big!Shark!:W-What?

LonelyLover: Ya, Kisame broke up with him

Jashin's_Angel: Seriously? wat he do fish face?

Big!Shark!: Well...He would just always complain after we had sex...It was like he didn't want it anymore...

$Money-Man$: Kisame, he probably complains because he's sore

Jashin's_Angel: Ya! U don't no how fcking much it hurts after going through that!

Big!Shark!: so, wait, he doesn't hate me?

LonelyLover: ...Ok, after this we're going to be having one long talk about being a dumbass Kisame

Big!Shark!: gtg

_Big!Shark! has changed status from "Single" to "Hopefully in a relationship"_  
_Big!Shark! has logged off_

Good-Boy!: You think Kisame-san can make things right Madara-nii-san?

LonelyLover: ...well, considering I'm hearing bumps, thumps and moans from next door, I'm pretty sure he fixed things up.

Good-Boy!: YAY!

Jashin's_Angel: O/.\\\O kuzuuu~~~! Stop that~!

$Money-Man$: Not a chance

_$Money-Man$ has logged off_  
_Jashin's_Angel has been D/C_

Man_Muncher: Tobi~ Guess what time it is~?

_Man_Muncher has logged off_

Good-Boy!: YAY! FUN TI-

_Good-Boy! has been D/C_

LonelyLover: well...wow...

PiercingGod: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

_PiercingGod has logged off_

LonelyLover: ...

_LonelyLover has logged off_

_  
AU: Yup, stupid story. SORRY!


End file.
